The present invention relates to a bracket, and more particularly the present invention relates to a bracket intended to be used at a node point between horizontal and vertical frame members.
In particular the invention relates to a bracket suitable for use in forming a framework, which framework can constitute a structural portion of a building, such as a house, hospital, school or the like.
At the present time there is a need for a building system that will enable houses, hospitals, schools and other buildings to be built rapidly, the resultant buildings having a high degree of thermal insulation to minimise running costs.
It has been proposed to provide structures, such as houses, schools and the like by erecting a steel framework to form the "skeleton" of the building. Difficulties are encountered in connecting the members of such a framework together, so that the frame has a controlled tension, and in connecting the members of the framework to a sub-structure such as a concrete raft or a lower portion of the framework.